Problem: $\dfrac{2}{8} + \dfrac{6}{10} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{2}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{8 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 4}{10 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{40}}$ ${\dfrac{24}{40}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {24}}{40} $ $ = \dfrac{34}{40}$